Rise of the Metroids
by Ninja Cloterate
Summary: This story takes place before Samus is a bounty hunter and show how Metroids got around the galaxy. Rating most likely will change to T.
1. Prolouge

Hey Guys this is my first story so don't judge to harshly ok.

"Listen up squad X!" George said. "Adam Malkovich has assigned us to the job of intercepting a Space Pirate raiding party that is going to attack Bryo. All we have to do is shoot it down and get as much information out of the computers as possible. Understood?" "Yes sir!" Squad X responded.

The briefing room was filled to the brink on the small battleship Oceanus, every computer was filled. Blue high tech holograms filled with a list of instructions for each member of the squad. The room was about 8meters wide and 12 meters long. Behind Admiral George was a single blue energy door with ramps at either side.

The room was completely filled with computers and G.F. marines. Armored in silver distinguished suits with many juts and edges of metal armor often in the shape of a thick cross the Galactic Federation's symbol. The suits had blue visors and weapons that fired Beta rays, could slide over their arm and locked into the armor but could be removed. The room was quickly emptied as everyone took a nights rest tomorrow was going to be a battle.

Sorry this one is so short. Just didn't know how to make it longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**\\I do NOT own anything that has to do with Metroid I only own the storyline and any characters that I will introduce later.**//

Samus woke at the sound of the digital trumpet, and with a sigh threw the blanket off of her and sat up. "Just another day in paradise." Samus said dryly. Quickly changing into her Galactic Federation standard uniform samus was already out the door by the time most people were getting dressed.

As Samus stepped out into the long metallic hallway her temporary commanding officer George as is squad called him was checking off rooms as he walked. Most likely seeing who was dress and who wasn't. He finished with the neighboring barrack he spotted her and immediately greeted her with a quick salute. Samus returned the salute and kept walking toward the armory to suit up.

She was about halfway down the hall when she heard George's angry shouting at what he was calling them "lazy slackers" followed by some colorful cursing. Samus grinned slightly. "George found my quadrant." Samus said quietly.

After entering the armory Samus selected her computer and punched in her twenty four digit password and selected her assigned weaponry. "Marine Suit selected. Dispensing armor." Samus grabbed the silver suit and walked over to the doorway opening the armor as she went.

It opened right down the back of the entire suit allowing her to easily slip into it without breaking pace. Though it was a bit heavy to most people Samus had no trouble with their weight. Because she was pretty much a super athlete she preformed almost as though she wasn't wearing it.

"Stupid bulky suits." Samus thought. "Why don't just let me use my Power Suit? What is the advantage of these clumsy hunks of metal over the Power Suit?" Groaning inwardly she stepped into the elevator.

With soft almost silent beeps the elevator marked the passing floors as it descended deeper into the ship. Midway between floors the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Samus stumbled slightly to keep her balance. Everything went pitch black as all the lights shut down.

Samus switched on the lights of her helmet and looked upward for a escape hatch. When she didn't find any she decided to make her own...

BOOM! The explosion shook the entire ship and Samus was positive that everyone on the ship had heard it. Once the smoke cleared she noticed one, her plan worked and two, it was a bad idea. A piece of shrap metal ripped one of the magnetic rails making two magnets bending each other and slowly forcing the elevator bit by bit off of the rail and releasing the elevator into the shaft.

"Not good!" Samus said in alarm. She leapt into the air and grabbed the edges of the hole she made quickly pulling herself up. As she stood up the elevator lurched and began a free fall. "HOLY CHEESE!" Samus screamed as she leapt off of the doomed elevator. She grabbed at the rail. It was a good thing that the metals in her suit were magnetic.

" I should go up, but I don't want to meet anybody who heard the explosion. So I guess I will just keep going down to the hanger bay." Samus said. She often thought by talking to herself. Releasing the track was harder than she thought it would be. After a few minutes of struggling she finally broke off. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Samus yelled as she tumble head over heels down the shaft.

She missed her floor by a couple feet when she re attached to the rail. "Suck!" Samus yelled in frustration. Slowly she managed to shimmy up the rail. And because the doors were just low energy shields she opened them with a quick shot.

Samus walked down the short hallway ignoring all of the gaping open mouthed stares. "This is going to be a very long day." She though drearily.

**// There you have it. Yet another wonderful chapter from yours truly. As always reviews are always appreciated. Thank You.//**


End file.
